Hate Is A Strong Word, But Then Again, So Is Love
by DrAcOLuVeR79
Summary: *Ch. 2 Up! HG/DM fic! Hermione's changed and Draco wants her. But Hermione WONT give in. Will Hermione continue hating him or will love take over? Hate is a strong word, and so is love, but which is the strongest? READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!
1. I Hate You!

A/N: Hey! This is a DM/HG story! I hope you like it! PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Simply scroll down to the bottom, click the go button and tell me what you think!

Chapter 1: I Hate You! 

Hermione Granger stared out her window into the midnight blue sky. She quickly turned the latch on the large window in front of her and flung it open. There was no screen to hold back leaves being blown into her face. She let the wind carry her hair and tangle it into knots. She took a deep breath in, smelling the fresh air, and then exhaled.

'Are you ready?' A voice that came not from outside, but from within, called out softly to Hermione.

"Ready." She whispered.

*-*

Earlier that summer, Hermione had had her first _real _boyfriend. I know you're thinking 'Well, what about Viktor?' Well, let's just say that it didn't work out between Hermione and Krum.

He was a muggle. A normal, everyday muggle. Hermione thought that it was love, but she was sadly mistaken.

They had been going out for about 1 month.

It had been only 5 weeks into summer when they were on a date at the mall. All of their friends were around. She leaned in for a quick kiss before heading off with her 'girlfriends' to shop for 'girl' clothes, when he pulled away and gave her this *look*.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked him in a startled voice. He never pulled away before.

"I, uh, don't think we should see each other anymore." He tried to let her down gently.

"Skyler, what do you mean?" She asked in a frightened voice.

"I mean what I say! I never loved you! You were a stupid bet between some of my friends!" He screamed at her furiously. 

"No. No. No. This isn't happening!" She began shaking and muttering over and over. 

"Face it, you're nothing but an ugly book-worm! Always have been, always will be." He said in a deep, threatening voice. He turned to leave, but her voice rang through the air, as clear as a bell in a ghost town. 

"You're wrong." 

*-* 

"Get your freaky arse in this room this instant you filthy little wench!" Mr. Granger screamed at his 15 year old daughter. 

Hermione came thundering down the stairs and gulped at the sight of her father. 

He's drunk. 

"Where's your worthless mother?" He slurred his words. 

"I – I d-don't know." Hermione muttered, looking down at the floor. Filthy. 

"What do you mean you don't know? Use you're wand swishing-waving to find out you imbecile!" He tried to command her. 

"I'm not aloud to do magic out of school." She murmured. 

"Magic. Is that what they call that? Well, I suppose if she's not here, you'll do just fine!" He screamed in her face and then lunged. 

Over and over he hit her. Kicked her. Smacked her. Punched her. She cried out endlessly, begging and pleading with him to stop, but to her dismay, he kept abusing her. 

I have to get out. 

15 minutes more of cuts and bruises and he finally left the house to go to the bar and get even more drunk. 

Hermione ran upstairs, packed all of her things, muggle and magic, and ran away. Forever. 

*-* 

Hermione stood out on her street and took one last look at her house. 

I have to, it's for the best. Now, what had Harry been talking about in 3RD year about some Knight's Bus or something. And wand something. 

She finally remembered, whipped out her wand, and held it out. A rumble became clearer as it came into sight on the road. 

The doors opened and she hopped on. 

"Where to lassie?" I young Scottish boy asked her. 

"Muggle London. Doesn't matter where, just anywhere in Muggle London." She told him. He gave a sharp nod and gave her the warmest smile he could muster. 

"Help yourself to a bed lass." He told her. She nodded, and walked to a bed. 

Fun summer. 

*-* 

She arrived in Muggle London in about 1 hour, and was let off at what she supposed would be a 'nicer' part of town. 

She hopped off and quickly entered a cute little cafe. She went to the counter, ordered an Espresso, and seated herself. 

She looked around at her surroundings. Everyone seemed to be about 20 or so. 

I bet there's a college campus around here somewhere. 

She was staring off into space when a voice shook her out of her 'nothing-thoughts.' 

"Hi, I'm Chloe. I don't go to school at the campus just so you know. Are you new around here?" She asked. She seemed to have a bubbly personality, but her appearance did not come off that way. 

She had black hair that was cut in a pixie style. She had a small frame with porcelain colored skin. She wore a lot of reds, blacks, and whites. 

Gothic. 

"I'm Hermione, Mione for short. I don't go to school here, and I'm not exactly staying here. Actually, I ran away and am kind of getting ready to find a place to stay." Hermione couldn't believe she had just flat out said that. 

"Seriously? You need a place to stay?" Chloe asked. 

"Yeah, why?" Hermione was dumbfounded. 

"Well, I'm staying in an apartment about 2 blocks away with a few of my friends." The girl giggled. 

"Um, are you asking me to stay with you even though you don't know the first thing about me? For all you know, I could be a serial killer on the run and looking for people to murder." Hermione warned her. 

"You're not. Now come on Mione!" Chloe grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her along. 

After about 20 minutes of walking, the arrived at a nice apartment building. They rode in the elevator until they reached the 4TH floor. 

Chloe pulled out a key and shoved it into the lock of the door. She flung open the door and Hermione gasped at what she saw. 

A clock like the one at the Weasley's, broomsticks (the flying kind), and bottles of butterbeer. 

"You're a witch!" Hermione screamed in pure delight. 

"I was afraid that this would happen. Look please don't tell any-" Chloe began but Hermione cut her off. 

"So am I!" Hermione screamed and rushed over to give the girl a hug. 

"Wow. Talk about coincidences." Chloe muttered. "Come meet my roomies!" 

Hermione met Tyler, a cute guy who was in an underground punk-rock band. She also met Blake, another guy who was kind of cute but was kind of quiet. 

"Well, that's the whole lot. And look, about you're look …." Chloe began. 

"Do what you will. I'm sick of *me*." Hermione laughed along with the other roommates. "Do you really want me to stay? I mean you barely know me." Hermione explained. 

"I'm a witch darling, I probably know more about you than you know about yourself. I'm not just any witch, I'm kind of like a seer." 

"Let me guess, you're best subject was Divination." Hermione sighed. 

"Correct!" Chloe was delighted with herself. 

Maybe it really _will _be a fun summer! 

*-* 

Hermione Granger stepped onto platform 9 3/4. Today was the first day back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She would be in her 5TH year at Hogwarts. 

Hermione noticed all of the boys heads turning and began to blush a bit. 

Hermione was wearing a black skirt that was short, but not mini, a black halter top with a weird swirl made of rhinestones. Her hair was a dark brunette and was pulled into a kind of 'all over' ponytail. 

*-* 

Draco Malfoy watched the girl look around curiously and blushed at the wolf whistles that were blown for her. She was beautiful. 

She finally spotted who she was looking for and ran off towards them. 

Potter and Weasley. 

That could only mean one thing. It was Granger. 

*-* 

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione called out to her 2 best friends (who went to Hogwarts.) 

They whipped their heads around and gasped at the beauty in front of them. 

"Um …" Ron 'said'. 

"Hermione. My name is Hermione, Ron." Hermione gave him a toothy grin and then all of sudden she was being picked up and spun around by Harry Potter. 

"Hermione! Is it really you?" He kept asking over and over. 

"Yes Harry, it's really me." Hermione laughed. It felt so good to be back. 

They decided to board the train and catch up in their compartment. 

They hadn't been seated more than 2 minutes when the door was thrown open by Draco Malfoy. 

"My, my, my, if it isn't Four Eyed Potter, Poor Weasley, and Mudblood Granger!" He gave them a fake grin. 

"Get out Malfoy." Hermione sighed in boredom. 

"I don't think I will. So tell me, what made you decide to become a prost-" Draco began but was cut off by a sharp stinging pain to his face. 

"What the hell is your problem?" Draco screamed at her. 

"You really want to know Malfoy? You, you're my problem. Why don't you do something useful with your life … but I'm sure that's impossible since daddy does everything for you." Hermione spat at him. 

"You'll be sorry you ever said that you filthy mu-" Draco began but was cut off. 

"Filthy mudblood? Use something new. I've only heard it about a thousand times. Use you're imagination!" Hermione gave him a phony grin and he sneered in return. 

"You'll pay for those remarks." Draco warned. 

"I hate you!" Hermione told him with a pure look of dislike on her face. 


	2. I Dislike You!

A/N: Hey! This is a DM/HG story! I hope you like it! PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Simply scroll down to the bottom, click the go button and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters (except Chloe!)

Now ... on with the story!

Chapter 2: I Dislike You 

"Wow Hermione, never thought you'd have the guts to say that. What don't we know?" Harry grinned at me. 

"You don't know anything. And please Harry, don't call me Hermione, call me Mione." Hermione gave him that grin to die for. 

"Um, sure thing." Ron and Harry both choked out. 

"Alright well, I'm going to look around the train. You know, catch up with everyone." Hermione told them and walked out the cabin without a response. 

Where to go? Where to go? Hermione clicked her tongue as she checked out the train, finally coming upon a cabin of giggly girls. 

"Ginny! Lav! Parvati!" Hermione squealed as she saw who was in the compartment. 

"Um … Hermione?" Lavendar asked. Ginny stood up and peered deep into Hermione's eyes. 

"Yep, that's Hermione alright." Ginny smiled and hugged her best friend. 

"Actually it's Mione now … it's great to see you guys!" Hermione said as she hugged Ginny back. 

"What's with the change?" Parvati asked Hermione. Hermione grinned at her 3 best girl friends. 

"Um, you know, I don't really know. Just one of those things … you guys look great too!" Hermione told them. 

"Thanks!" All 3 replied in unison. They all sat down and began discussing their summer, boys, and clothes. 

"Alright, Ginny, hottest guy in Hogwarts?" Lavendar asked Ginny. 

"Um … you promise not to tell?" The other 3 girls nodded. "Harry Potter." She whispered and blushed. 

"Awww …" they all sighed. 

They went around saying who they thought, Parvati saying Seamus Finnigan and Lavendar saying Ron Weasley. They finally came to Hermione. 

"So Hermione, who do you think? I bet it's Harry too." The girls giggled. 

"I bet it's not. I bet it's Draco Malfoy!" Hermione told them in a cheery voice. All of the girls gasped and then soon started saying 'Yeah, he is pretty cute.' 'Even if he is the Slytherin he is …' and stuff like that. 

"Hey girls, you'd better get dressed, we'll be at Hogwarts in about 5 minutes." Harry's voice came from the other side of the door. 

"Okay! Thanks Harry!" Ginny called back. 

*-* 

They arrived at Hogwarts and they all walked to the Great Hall together. The 4 girls paraded down the halls and into the Great Hall with guys checking them out and wolf whistling. 

Among the whistles and cat-calls there were many whispers saying 'Is that Granger?' 'Gryffindor Know It All?' and other things like that. 

That's right, I'm Hermione Granger, your Know It All bookworm has left the building! 

Hermione laughed to herself. 

"Welcome students! I have 2 announcements to start the year off. Number 1, The Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Number 2, there will be a Valentines Ball this year! More details will be given to you later on in the year. Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore announced as soon as the sorting was over. 

As soon as the feast was over, all of the students were shown to their dormitories. 

*-* 

Draco couldn't get Hermione off of his mind. 

(Wow, she's a lot prettier than I remember. But she's a mudblood. Forget her!) 

*-* 

The next day was the first day of classes. Hermione had Transfiguration class where she was partnered up with Padma Patil, Parvati's sister. 

Next she had Charms where she didn't get a partner but was asked to give an example since she was top in that class. 

Last, she had Double Potions, which was still held with the Slytherins. 

"Good Afternoon class. Please take out a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink. I would like you to copy down what is written on the blackboard." The copying took a total of 20 minutes when Professor Snape spoke again. 

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but apparently I must be the one to do so. There will be a talent show held on December 18. It can be anything you like and you can only participate in 2 acts. If you'd like to participate, please write your name, year, house, and song on a piece of parchment and place it in the box outside of the Great Hall. Now, on with something that _really _matters …" and that's how the entire day went. 

*-* 

Hermione walked to her room that evening and sat down on her bed. She pulled out her trunk from underneath her four poster bed and pulled out some pictures. She flipped through them and smiled at some of them and frown at others. Some were of her and Chloe. Some were of her, Harry, and Ron. Others were of her and her parents. When they were a normal family. When they were a family. 

A lone tear fell from Hermione's chocolate brown eyes and she wiped it away. 

Why am I even letting all of this happen? It's not as if I care about them anymore! I mean, sure they're my parents, but they don't care … so neither do I! 

Hermione wept loudly for only a brief moment before blowing her nose and walking to the library. 

*-* 

(I watched her walk in and noticed that her eyes were blotchy and red. I figured she had been crying. Well, of course she had been crying. She was Hermione Granger. I knew that she had cried a whole day in first year. It was the day that the Mountain Troll was let in. Poor, poor Granger. Ha, not!) 

Hermione seated herself at a sofa in the corner of the library and pulled out a book. Draco read the title and was surprised to find that she was not catching up on studying for next year, or reviewing spells for the tests coming up at the end of the school year, but rather a muggle book. 'Romeo and Juliet.' He thought to himself. 

(Sounds familiar. Wasn't it by that Shakesbeard guy?) 

He silently crept over to Hermione and as she flipped a page, he placed a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and jumped up out of the couch. She looked down at her finger and he noticed a small line of blood running down her finger. 

"Damn." She whispered, followed by a few more 'choice' words that he never would have expected to come out of Hermione Granger's mouth, although, Hermione Granger wasn't exactly what he expected anymore. 

"Sorry bout that." He whispered. 

"What the bloody hell did you want Malfoy?" She whispered angrily. Draco was shocked. He had apologized and this was what he got. 

"All I wanted to know was who the author of _that _(he pointed to Romeo and Juliet) book is." He told her angrily. 

"Oh, William Shakespeare. Now, could you please leave?" She sighed and sat back down, blowing on her finger since it stung. 

"Sure, fine, whatever." He muttered and strode out of the library. 

*-* 

What the bloody hell was all of that about. Why did he want to know about a _muggle _book? 

Hermione sat in the common room, tracing her finger around the words on the cover. Hermione loved the story. The plot was the best. Romeo and Juliet's family came from completely different families that were rivals, but Romeo and Juliet fell in love. They decided that the only way they could be together is in death. 

Hermione sighed as she thought of Skyler. She really thought that he had been the one. Apparently she thought wrong. 

Hermione couldn't take the rage that was building up inside of her so she grabbed the nearest thing to her (which was the book by the way) and thrust it at the opposite wall. It crashed into the wall hard and hit the floor hard. A few peoples heads turned towards Hermione and stared at her wide eyed. 

"What?" She screamed furiously. She had to get out and she did just that. 

Hermione pushed open the doors that led to the lake. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She reached the side of the lake and sat down, breathing heavily, when she heard a rustling in the brush nearby. 

"Aw, what's wrong Granger, Potter finally realize that he was too good for a mudblood like you?" Draco Malfoy snarled at her. 

"No." She barely gasped in between breaths. 

"Oh. Well then … I'll just be leaving you to cry." He whispered back. Hermione couldn't tell whether or not he was being nice letting her be or being sarcastic meaning "I'll just leave you to waste your tears on yourself." Or something of the sort. 

Okay, maybe I don't hate him, because after all, Hate Is A Strong Word, so … I dislike him … a lot. 


End file.
